micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Smithville
---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto' (motto) ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem' (anthem) ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|(location) |- !Capital city |(capital city) |- !Largest city |(largest city) |- !Official language(s) |(languages) |- !Official religion(s) |(religions, insert Secular if none) |- !Short name |Smithville |- !Demonym |Smithan |- !Government |(form of government) |- ! - President |(president) |- ! - Type | - Unicameral |- !Established |(established) |- !Area claimed |(area claimed in sq km) |- !Population |427 Residents: (residents) |- !Density |(density) |- !Currency |(currency) |- !Time zone |(time zone) |- !National drink |(national drink) |- !National animal |(national animal) |} History March 2011-January 2012: The Deer Fields War The war was not much of a intense war, but Minor Skirmishes in several areas, mainly Skirmishes last 1 Hour with only 2-5 Troops on each side, this is was the time when the war was small, The Commanding Officer gathered his men and invaded East Deerfields. On January 24th 2012 the day was set for a Invasion, but failed utterly. Then the War came to a close on January 31st, and another war was about to begin. The Second Deer Fields War On February 1st 2012, a corrupt soldier named Simon decided to make a turn away and betray West Deer Fields, resulting in the 2nd War for Deer Fields, a few Minor Skirmishes, but North Deer Fields, turned out to be a Victory on April 24th. Post-Deer Fields Wars Period The Post War Period was a Peaceful time, but then a Cold War broke out between North and South Deer Fields on June 2nd 2012, but no actual fighting was done, the Cold War came to a end on September 13th 2013 and Deer Fields was one country. The United Deer Fields Republic the Old Republic, lead to what today is The Republic of Smithville. On October 13th 2013, the United Deer Fields Republic collapsed and the Territory was taken back by the United States. But the President had another idea for a country, on November 26th the President planned the Establishment. Establishment Smithville was founded on November 27, 2013 by Giovanni, which 15 people have already have joined by Establishment Day. 2014-Today The Micronation was small and later began to grow an economy in which the first currency was printed and the government planned three cities to be built. The Current Population is 427 and growing. 2014 On January 17th, The first Lira was printed. The ?1 Banknote was printed, a total of 80 banknotes of ?1 have been made, totalling ?80. On January 28th, the ?5 Banknote was printed. 20 of these have been made, totalling ?100. On February 27th, The ?10 Banknote was printed. 20 of these have been printed, totalling ?200. On March 30th, The Republic decides to use Monopoly Money as a backup Lira. On April 3rd, Minister of Defense Jake S. celebrates his 14th Birthday, along with the first World Party Day. On this day the Republic decides to accept EU Euros and Euro Cents, US Dollars and US Cents, British Pound Sterling and Pence, Canadian Dollars and Cents, Australian Dollars and Cents, and Japanese Yen. On April 4th, The first coins were made from Poker Chips. 1 RSV Cent, 5 RSV Cent, 10 RSV Cent, and 25 RSV Cent. RSV stands for Republic of Smithville. On April 6th, The First Checks are made for the Republic of Smithville and the Federal Bank of the Republic of Smithville is being planned. On April 12th, A Banknote Reform occurs and new Lira Banknotes are made: ?1, ?5, ?10, ?20, ?50, ?100, ?200, ?500, ?1k, ?2k, ?5k, ?10k, ?20k, ?50k, ?100k, ?200k, ?500k, ?1M, ?2M, ?5M and the ?10.000.000 Lira Banknotes are made but only the ?1, ?5, ?10, ?20, ?50, ?100, ?200 and ?500 banknotes will be used by the public, the rest are just for banks to make sure no banks run out of money. On April 24th, The first Passports are made, this will allow people to go out of the country for tours and family visits across other Micronations. You must use a US Passport to go out of Smithville and the US, though. On May 9th, same-sex marriage is legalized. On May 11th, The Metric System and Celsius (Part of the Metric System) are adopted in Smithville On May 12th, Smithville's President plans a Urbanization Policy to get a City or two in the Republic itself. On May 14th, The President announces the Constitution will be start being written. On May 20th, The President announces a Policy on Agriculture is to start too On June 1st, President Giovanni T. announces that foreign Corporation can do some business in the Country especially American Corporations such as KFC, CFC (Church's Fried Chicken), Wendy's, Burger King, McDonalds, Coca cola and its Divisions like Sprite, Pepsi and its Divisions such as Moutain Dew and other Corporations like Nike, Microsoft, Apple, Google, etc. On June 12th, Smithville accepts all 30 UN Human Rights as rights in Smithville. Between June 13th-June 28th, The Oscat Crisis of 2014 nearly lead to a micronational World War. Smithville mobilized its Military and was standing by and missiles in Austrar (Now Keig) the two were going to launch at the Militarist Dictatorship of Oscat. On June 22nd, Smithville moves the holiday of Thanksgiving to the 1st Tuesday of December, and Black Friday is now Black Wednesday the first Wednesday of December. On July 1st, Smithville officially recognizes Colombian America, Cat Republic, etc. On July 14th, Smithville annexes Bikini Atoll as an Overseas Territory of the Republic of Smithville. On July 29th, Construction of the Temporary Columbia City begins. On August 4th, World War I Rememberance Day is declared a Holiday on August 4th the day that the British Empire declared war on the 2nd Reich (Kaiser Wilhelm II's Germany). On August 12th, American Militants and Republic of Norden attack Smithville and Austrar leading to a war. On August 13th, Austrar is abandoned leading to some Chaos within the Government. On August 14th, The New Republic of Keig that replaced Austrar has become close allies with Smithville. Between August 26th-28th, Smithville gets its 100th Citizen to join. Plus the new Parliament of Smithville is established with 8 people being in Parliament 4 females and 4 males and a mass Immigration Boom begins with the population going from 98 on August 25th to 317 on August 28th. On August 28th, Smithville gets its 300th Citizen. On September 1st, The Bakasarian Reich starts hostilities between countries that are Democratic, Constitutional Monarch, Communist, Socialist, Absolute Monarch, Banana Republic, Principality, etc. Smithville responds to this by threatening war on the Fascist Nation and hopes other countries follow with him such as the SU, Keig, St. Charlie, Derskov-Viadalvia, Vikesland, and others to destroy all Fascist micronations completely to bring freedom to these countries. The President of the Republic wants to bring Human Rights to all, and to end Authoritarianism in micronationalism so every single person can have freedom. On September 4th, The Republic of Smithville prepares for a War on Fascism the National Army starts mobilization for war. The President made a speech on September 3rd 2014. "Fascism is an evil in this world that must be destroyed. Fascism has had its origins in the 1920s on the Italian Peninsula when Mussolini started to have National Pride for Italy after World War I. Fascism gets into roots of bad economies, starts a war machine, and then takes over other countries as a Root of Evil. National Socialism has a root of Fascism in it, Adolf Hitler became a National Socialist and got some Fascism into the National Socialist party, making a more evil Fascism of Anti-Semitism, and war mongering. This all lead to World War II and the fight for freedom and democracy in the end fascism was destroyed. We will destroy Fascism again. We will free the people under a micronational Fascist Regime. Democracy will be brought to all (Not American Democracy because it has Militarism in it) regular democracy." And so Parliament voted 3 yes-0 no on war against the Bakasarian Reich. On this day, Mobilization begins and Military Recruitment posters are being hung up. The Bakasarian Reich will be destroyed and Fascism in micro nationalism will be destroyed On September 5th, The Republic of Smithville and Republic of Keig almost declared war on the Sangheili Union for planning to annex more micronations but war didn't happen. On September 6th, The Republic of Smithville declares war but then declares neutrality. On September 7th, The Republic of Smithville begins a money embargo on the SU due to rising tensions. The SU's economy collapses the next day. And the SU is in complete debt. Poverty sweeps the SU while Smithville prepares for war. On September 14th, Smithville realizes that war against the Sangheili Union is now possible since tensions have been rising because of the Money Embargo. On September 15th, Smithville agrees with the micronations of Michigan to protect their nations from invasion by the Sangheili Union. On September 17th, Parliament passes a law saying that obesity is illegal. Anybody who reaches a BMI of over 30 will be put on a Strict Diet to keep the obesity epidemic from reaching the country. This to keep Smithville as the healthiest micronation at a 0% Obesity Rate. People say it sounds crazy but obesity is already illegal in New Zealand, Iceland has a total ban on trans fat, many countries are starting to ban trans fat and limit it in food. NYC has a current ban on Soft Drinks that are over 0.5 Liters (16 oz). All restaurants, fast food joints, delis, movie theaters, food carts, sports stadiums plus sports arenas, and stores are not aloud to sell soft drinks over 0.5 Liters but if you want to buy over 0.5 liters you need a Soft Drink Prescription this can be used for parties and celebrations only. On September 22nd, The Parliament decides to pass a Sugar Tax to prevent obesity. On September 23rd, Smithville proclaims a new holiday called Smithan National Day for October 13th. On October 3rd, A second Mass Immigration happens with the population reaching from 317 to 350 in 2 hours, several hours later, 360 people. On October 6th, Carne Pane is declared the new National Food, its meat and cheese inside of bread. An idea by a local chef, this translates into Meat Bread, in Italian. On October 7th, a new government agency is formed because of ebola which is the Smithan Disease Control Agency or the SDCA, as well on the same day The population becomes 380. Due to the Sangheili Union starting to threaten us, Anti-Communist campaign begins making Communism completely illegal. Smithville becomes more influenced in European Culture and less in The culture of the US. For example, 6 Continents, America (North and South America), Africa, Europe, Asia, Antarctica, and Australia this is according to Spanish Culture. In Italy, wine is served with every meal. On October 8th, the CTA (Communist Tracker Agency) is founded to find and deport Sangheili Communists. On October 9th, new government agencies are formed. The Smithan Space Program is formed for the purpose of Space Exploration. The SIA Smithan Intelligence Agency which is Smithville's version of the CIA. The Smithan Trade Organization is formed for the purposes of Trading with other micronations. The Ministry of Education, Ministry of Agriculture, Ministry of Energy, Ministry of Housing and Urban Development, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of the Interior, and the Ministry of Transportation. The Ministry of Finance & Labour, Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Law Enforcment/Civilian Security, and Ministry of Foreign Affairs already existed. On October 10th, Smithville reaches 400 Citizens for the first time in its history. On October 13th, Rummors go around saying a man with the Ebola Virus is being contained in a hospital in the Republic. The SDCA starts hiring employees to prepare for an Outbreak. On October 14th, The patient at the Hospital is tested negative for ebola but just in case, the SDCA prepares for an outbreak. On October 16th, A spark saying that the SU Declared war on a innocent micronation leads Smithville to finally Declare War on the Sangheili Union. On October 21st, The President decides the Obesity being illegal law is pretty stupid and decides Obesity can't always be helped. So the obesity law is now outdated. Therefore, obesity is now legal On October 23rd 2014, The President announces the ceasefire between the SU and Smithville on the Sangheili-Smithan Border. On November 2nd 2014, Smithville starts planning on the future On November 10th 2014, The Moderate Party is founded On November 27th 2014, Smithville celebrates its 1st Anniversary. The President makes a speech saying "Through the past year we have progressed a lot. We gained new citizens and new things have been started." On December 1st 2014, The Liberal Party is officially created. On December 10th 2014, The Conservative Party is founded. On December 15th 2014, The Green Party is officially founded/ On December 20th 2014, The Socialist Party is officially founded. On December 31st 2014, New Year's Eve is celebrated at a National Rate. 2015 On January 1st 2015, The Parliamentary Elections are set for May 1st 2015. 'Wars involving Smithville' The Smithan War for Independence October 13th-November 26th Year: 2013 Countries involved: Smithian Independence Movement vs US Nationalists Result: Victory. Taipanese Civil War (Almost) December 28th 2013-February 1st 2014 Countries involved: Smithville (Almost), others (support), North Taipan vs South Taipan Year:2013-2014 Result:Victory Viadalvian-Smitho War February 5th- March 2nd Countries involved: Smithville vs Militarist Junta of Viadalvia Result: Viadalvia never recognized the war Micronational World War II April 12th-April 22nd Countries involved: Austrar Islands, Smithville, Republic of KOC vs Kingdom of Virgina, Kingdom of Korea, Oscat, Kingdom of China Result: Victory Oscat Crisis June 13th-June 28th Countries involved: Smithville, Austrar, 6 others vs Oscat Result: No war, Tensions still the same Independence War July 28th-August 20th Countries involved: The Allies (Sangheili Union, Ethenville, Vanconder,Austrar Islands, Smithville) vs American Militants, Norden Result: Victory, Establishment of Keig, Destruction of the Militants, Norden becomes a commonwealth of Keig, Prosperity for all the Allied Countries. Smithville's War on Fascism September 4th-September 5th (18 Hours) Countries involved: Smithville vs (Bakasarian Reich Out), Frantas Reich, all Fascist Micronations Result: Victory, All Fascists surrender. Defense of Toledo Territory October 16th- October 23rd Countries involved: Smithville vs Sangheili Union Result: No side won, Treaty of Toledo signed. External Links Edit Government and politics Smithville is ran as a Constitutional Republic with a Parliament. The government has a legislature named Parliament with the Maximum members of Parliament being 15 members until we get 200 Citizens then we will have Parliament made up of 25 members. When the country gets 1,000 Citizens or more Parliament will be made up of 60 people in Total. The Dominant Party in parliament will get 1 member to be HoG or Prime Minister. Far right movements such as Fascism or National Socialists are not aloud what so ever. Political Parties. The Moderate Party- 50% Liberal and 50% Conservative, pro life, very low taxes, for gay marriage, health care for all its not too left or too right its right in the Middle. The Liberal Party- A left wing party that believes everybody should be equal, cares for the people. Wants free health care, gay marriage, lots of liberty gun restrictions, more government spending, etc. The Conservative Party- A Right wing party that believes in low taxes, against gay marriage, more military spending, less Gov. Spending, no gun restrictions, pro life, etc. The New Democrat Party- A Left wing party that believes in The Green Party- More coming soon. Future Plans for the Country Smithville plans a space program and plans to land a man on Mars by the end of the Decade. Plans are being made to build cities and suburbs along with plenty of industry through the cities and towns. We also plan to annex Islands in the Atlantic, Caribbean, the Pacific, etc for Resources and more Territory. Culture The Republic of Smithville is a mix of cultures which are American, British, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Polish, Russian, and Chinese. The National Dish of the Republic of Smithville is the Carne Pane, it can come with ether soda of the person's choice, or Italian Wine for adults. Side foods of Carne Pane, can be Broccoli, mashed potatoes, fish and chips (French Fries in Britain), sweet potatoes, corn, and more. Spelling of Words British English is necessary in Smithville, but people can use American English too if they want to. Administrative divisions The Republic of Smithville is divided into states. The micronation consists of 15 States/Provinces which are- Bates, Caldwell, Clay, Clinton, Franklin, Jackson, Johnson, Lafayette, Leavenworth, Linn, Miami (Not the City), Platte, Ray, Toledo, and Wyanedotte. Districts are the Capital District, aka The Federal District, which is Colombia City the Capital of Smithville. We also have territory that is yet to become States/Provinces. Military The country's military consists of the army, marines, and navy. Smithville is planning the Military right now. 1st Infantry Division Commanding Officer: Garrison/HQ: Troop Numbers: 2nd Infantry Division Commanding Officer: Garrison/HQ: Troop Numbers: 3rd Infantry Division Commanding Officer: Garrison/HQ: Troop Numbers: 4th Infantry Division Commanding Officer: Garrison/HQ: Troop Numbers: Economy The Currency of the Re public of Smithville is the Lira and ?1 SVL (Smithville Lira) is worth as much as $10.00 USD (United States Dollar). The Economy of the Republic of Smithvilles' Government and Citizens want the country to become a Economic Power and not a Military Power. The Lira Banknote will be all white. Coins such as 1 Cent, 5 Cent, 10 Cent, 25 Cent coins, and Half Lira and 1 Lira Coins will also be made in the future. Plans to manufacture refined oil (Manmade Oil) is planning to be made. On the Smithan Lira there is a Platinum, Gold, and Silver Standard act, meaning Lira is backed by Silver, Gold, and Platinum this type of money is known as Representative Money. Exports Baked Bread, Duct tape Wallets, Potatoes, Olive Oil, materials used to make a cake. Attractions In the Republic of Smithville's Territory is the Largest World War I Museum in North America. Future Attractions may include a War Museum from the Early times to the Modern Ages. As well as a very large art museum we hope to make it one of the largest. Diplomatic Relations Allies Derskovia-Very Close with (Very Close Ally) Republic of Keig- Allied with (Closest Ally) The Federation of Westland-Allied With Vestmannaeyjar-Allied with Molossia-Allied with Kingdom of Virgina Empire of Colvina Columbian America We share the allies, of our allies. The Zachodnoslavijan Empire- Allied with. The Athenian Federation- Allied With. Socialist Ata's Micronation-Allied with ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Unrecognized Confederacy of The Missouri Provinces- Unrecognized (Reason, Claiming Smithville's Territory). Sangheili Union- Unrecognized for a good reason; for being a fantasy nation claiming recognition from large macronations. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Micronational Union Memberships United Micronations-Member Union of Micronations Recognized We recognize all micronations and macronations. Colombian America Cat Republic. _______________________________________________ Hostilities & Enemies Sangheili Union. Holidays New Years- Jan. 1st Ground Hog Day- February 2nd Valentines Day- February 14th Pi Day- March 14th St. Patrick's Day- March 17th Easter- Easter Sunday April Fools- April 1st World Party Day- April 3rd Earth Day- April 22nd Smithville's Presidents Day- April 27th (Founder and current President's birthday). Youth Day- May 4th Mother's Day- 2nd Sunday of May Memorial Day- Last Friday of May National Saint Day (Catholic Holiday)- June 13th Fathers Day- 3rd Sunday of June Flag Day- June 14th Gay Lesbian Rights Day- June 19th Summer Day- June 21st Nelson Mandela International Day- July 18th Kevin Baugh's Birthday (Reason is, its because Kevin Baugh is one of the founders of Micronationalism)- July 30th World War I Remembrance Day- August 4th (Same day that Britain declared war on Germany). Micronational Day Against Discrimination- August 28th Labour Day- First Monday of September Yom Kippur (Jewish Holiday)- 10th day of Tishri National Pets Day- October 29th Halloween- October 31st Establishment Day- November 27th Thanksgiving- First Tuesday of December Black Wednesday- Day after Thanksgiving Hanukkah (Jewish Holiday)- Depends Christmas Eve- December 24th Christmas Day- December 25th New Years Eve- December 31st Companies and Corporations Mauren, A Company which is a entertainment Musical making Theater. Sweet Rachel's Bakery, A Bakery where lots of tasty sweets are made for the Republic's Citizens. The Drunken Clam, a bar/pub that is based of Family Guy, in a city called Quahog named after the Northern Quahog Clam. More Companies and Corporations coming soon. Towns and Cities Columbia City, The Capital and the largest city in the country. With a population of 116, the theatre company Mauren is located here, a long with 4 factories, a park, shopping center, and a Wyandotte Fried Chicken fast food chain restaurant. Staleisburg, A city with a population of 50, Sweet Rachel's Bakery is located here a long with a mine. Quahog, A city with a population of 50, Drunken Clam and a textile factory is located here. Lakeville, A town with a population of 10, a Farming town. Laws and Rights Laws Refined Sugar is banned. Because of it being toxic to the body. If refined sugar is consumed you will get a 50,000 Lira fine. Ban on unfair ethnic/linguistic/cultural discrimination and inhumane treatment. (No cruel of unusual punishment). Torture can result in 60 years in Prison. Right of freedom of religion, providing its practice does not threaten security or promote discrimination. 1-3 years of Diversity Rehab if broken. Substantial safeguards to protect minorities from discrimination (Racism is illegal). 8 months diversity rehab if broken. Fair and humane treatment of LGBT minorities. 6 months Diversity Rehab if broken. Social minorities, such as the elderly, the disabled, etc., be given sufficient support by the government. Capital Punishment is illegal, deportation is a alternate to Capital Punishment. Stealing is illegal. 50 Years or life prison sentence and or 100,000 Lira fine. Mugging is illegal. 50 Years in prison and or payback 4 times the amount that you stole. Abortion is illegal, counts as murder (Breaks Right to Life, one of the 30 Human Rights). Deportation or life in prison. Vandalism is illegal. 20,000 Lira Fine or 5 Years in Prison Printing counter fit lira is illegal. 400,000 Lira fine or 20 Years in Prison. Selling drugs such as Cocaine, Meth, or Heroin is illegal. 20-30 Years in Prison depending on how bad the drug is and or 500,000 lira fine. Use of drugs such as Cocaine, Meth, or Heroin. 5 Years in prison and or 10,000 lira fine. Marijuana is only legal through medical use and you must have a prescription. Pirating copyrighted material. 250,000 Lira fine and or 10-15 Years in prison. Murder is illegal. Life in Prison or Deportation. Sale of Assault Rifles is illegal, sale of most types of guns is illegal, selling of pistols is legal, but 1 clip is the max someone is aloud to have so it will prevent less murders. 50,000 Lira fine and or 3 years in jail. Scientology is illegal because, of fear that Scientologists might steal documents of the Government such as Operation Snow White and Scientology trying to spy on people, which breaks The Right to Privacy as well as High Ranking Scientologists that want to leave the Church of Scientology being tortured, which is against a Human Right, and breaks the Amendment Cruel and Unusual Punishment in the Smithville Constitution. No Law Enforcement can go into someones home without a Search Warrant. 1,000 Lira fine if failed to do Rights Rights Right to Public Assembly Right to marry who you want. Freedom of Speech- A Citizen or Politician has the right to say anything unless it is a big threat to Government officials. Freedom of Religion- The Common Citizen has the right to be any major or minor religion such as Catholicism, Judaism, Islam, Hindu, Buddhist, exc. Freedom to Travel- The freedom to travel anywhere in the country without asking permission to go from place to place. Freedom of the Press- The News Media has the right to say any News Story they are interested in. News Papers have the right to print a unlimited amount of News Papers, and all News Papers will each cost 1 Lira each. Right to go into Business- The Common Citizen has the right to quit their job to open a Company or a Corporation, all it requires is a little Capital (Money) and some supplies and Materials to make this Company or Industry possible. Right to pick your Job- The Citizen has the right to pick their own job and work at any place they want to work at. Nobody can tell you where to work at all its your choice not anyone else. Right to own Property- The Citizen has the right to own property and no former Land Owner can say that you can't have the land unless it is already owned. The 30 UN Human Rights. More coming soon. Smithville Constitution Article I- Freedom and Rights The of the Republic of Smithville have the right to do the following. Right to marry who you want, Right to own Property, Right to pick your own job, Right to own Property, Right to go into business, Freedom of the Press, Freedom to Travel, Freedom of Religion, Freedom of Speech, Right to public assembly, and much more. Article II- Legislative Powers and Responsibility The power of parliament is to during peacetime. To establish and Collect taxes from the people who pay taxes, To borrow money from other countries (Possibly), To regulate foreign and interstate commerce, To create naturalization laws and to create bankruptcy laws, To coin money and regulate its value as well as to regulate weights and measures, To push counterfeiters of Money and securities, To establish post offices, To grant patents and copyrights, To create courts inferior to the Fed. Court of Smithville, To define and punish crimes in waters and violations of international law, To exercise exclusive jurisdiction over the Federal District and other Gov. Properties, To make all laws necessary and proper to the execution of any of the other expressed powers. War Powers that parliament have include. To declare war: to make laws regarding captures on land and water, To raise and support Armies, To provide and maintain a Navy, To make laws governing land and naval forces, To provide for summoning the National Guard to carry out federal law, suppress uprisings, and repel invasions, and To provide for organizing, arming, and disciplining the Military and governing it when in the service of the country. The Legislative Branch is in charge of making the Laws of the Country. Article III- Executive Powers The President has the same powers of parliament when there is no parliament at all. The job of the President of the Republic of Smithville is to, appoint members of the Cabinet such as a Minister or a Dept. Minister, Approve or Veto bills that parliament tries to pass. The President is responsible for being Commander and Chief of the Armed Forces, Appoint Ambassadors, The President sometimes Ratifies treaties but most of the time its Parliament's Job, The President is also responsible for the Budget of the Government he can cut spending or increase spending, The President has the power to appoint Judges of the Fed. Court of Smithville, Under Martial Law though, much of the Legislative Power goes to the President if in time of being invaded, and or a huge disease outbreak, or a Civil War/ uprising, any attempts to make martial law when not under these three reasons, the President will be impeached, or removed from office by order of the Fed. Court of Smithville. Article IV- Judicial Powers The Job of the Judicial Branch which is made up of 7 people can decide if a bill that is being passed is Unconstitutional or not, If the Judicial Branch makes something legal, it will automatically be illegal, and parliament will make a vote to make it legal. The Judicial Branch can also do a Trial by Jury if a crime comes to the Federal Level. Judicial Branch can also interpret treaties, Another thing they can do is impeach a corrupt government member, which include local, city, state, and federal judges that are corrupt. Article V- Cabinet The Fourth branch of the Government of Smithville this is the branch that all the Ministers are in. The powers of Ministers is to run a Minister such as The Ministry of Defense or the Ministry of Law Enforcement, the Minister of Defense can appoint Chiefs of Staff, which the Chiefs of Staff can appoint a Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Minister of Law Enforcement, runs the overall law enforcement and can monitor local police, in case of a corrupt police officer, then the Police Officer will ether be put in jail or no longer can join a police force in the entire country. Category:Micronations Category:Republic